Hate Me With All Your Heart
by Gemina
Summary: So they'd been married. So he'd said he loved him. Just because he said it out loud didn't make it true. He could hate Poland for everything all he liked. He was Lithuania, and he would not let himself be taken advantage of again. Past LietPol


**It's been forever since I've written anything, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Crappy writing is crappy. Sorry!**

Poland was more than unhappy right now. That bitter, hypocritical bastard! Lithuania couldn't even be bothered to respect his language! He let the Lithuanians in Poland use their alphabet, so Lithuania should do the same for Poles! Fair was fair!

He stewed, stomping down the hallway. It was totally uncool of him, but it was just like his Liet. This was his way of sticking it to him.

"Alright, Poland's here. We're going to set some ground rules for this discussion," Germany began as Poland entered the room and took a seat. Lithuania was already at the table, arms crossed. He bitterly refused to even look at Poland.

"No name calling. No references to anything before 1991. No intimidation. That includes glaring, Poland." Germany continued. Poland huffed.

"I'm not glaring at him, so that totally shouldn't count."

"Taken into account. Today, we're here to discuss your refusal to speak to each other. With Poland soon to be in charge of regulating Baltic airspace, it's important that we clear things up." Germany finished. He looked to Lithuania; it was generally expected that the smaller country speak first, so they didn't feel like they were unequal to the bigger country.

"There's nothing to talk about, so long as Poland doesn't take advantage of his turn and bully other countries."

"Hey! You know I wouldn-"

"It's Lithuania's turn, Poland." Germany interrupted. "Lithuania, there is a reason you two haven't been talking. Now is the time to talk about it."

"I can't help it that Poland is so sensitive. Not everyone wants his language in their towns." Lithuania replied noncommittally.

Germany looked to Poland, raising an eyebrow.

"But my Poles can't spell their names properly in your alphabet! And that's totally not cool, because I let yours use their alphabet on documents and stuff!" Poland replied, exasperated. Lithuania shrugged.

"That's the least you can do for us, after you repressed our culture-"

"That is a disallowed topic, Lithuania." Germany replied, but he seemed to be unheeded.

"Repressed? I helped you be all civilized and stuff! You were all for it!"

"Poland! This is not an agreed upon topic!"

"So I didn't want to fight Gilbert alone. That doesn't mean I want you to erase all of my heritage." Lithuania replied, ignoring Germany entirely. Poland glared.

"You're the one who proposed!"

"Only because you'd abandon me without stronger ties!"

"No, you did it because you loved me!" Poland snapped, flushing an angry red. Lithuania narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you think I would ever voluntarily marry a man like you, Poland?"

Poland stuttered a moment; he had kind of set himself up for the hit, but it hadn't occurred to him Lithuania would take the opportunity.

"You did love me! Why else would you sleep with me?" He replied adamantly.

Lithuania scoffed.

"Well, aren't you vulgar today..."

"Enough!" Germany was quickly losing patience. "Focus on the matter at hand. This is a language issue, correct?"

"His language is always an issue. It's ugly." Poland replied childishly.

"Poland." Germany reprimanded, and Poland looked away, pouting. Lithuania sighed.

"It would be too big of a task to add the extra letter and diacritical marks. Poland's just decided to take it personally." He replied.

"It is personal." Poland huffed.

Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead a bit to stave off a headache. Why did Europe have to have so many squabbles like this?

"Can you at least agree to considering the change, Lithuania? For now?"

Lithuania scowled.

"The official language of my country is Lithuanian. I won't have Polish on official documents."

"See! See! I told you! He's just trying to get back at me!" Poland pointed accusingly.

"Now why would I do that? Besides Vilnius and the Commonwealth..." Lithuania replied.

"Wilno!" Poland corrected, earning him a glare from his former best friend.

"Poland, will you please stop being so immature?" Lithuania replied acidly.

"It was a Polish city, I had every right to it!" Poland replied.

"It was my city! We were friends!" Lithuania snapped.

Germany groaned...these two could never stay from the past...

"It was mine too! And I thought you wouldn't mind so much..." Poland replied.

"It's my capital! How would you feel if someone tried to take Warsaw from you?" Lithuania demanded, to which Poland looked away. People had tried to take Warsaw many times, after all.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to attack me..."

"I had no choice!" Lithuania replied, scowling. Poland scoffed.

"Just like you totally had no choice about turning in my officers to the Nazis?" He replied, at which mention Germany flinched.

"This is not an approved topic. Poland, Lithuania, get back on topic or I will-"

"Oh, shut up! It's your fault too!" Poland snapped angrily, as Lithuania glared in reply.

"I had to ally with him! Why on earth would I stick my neck out for you?"

"Because you married me, damn it!"

"For political reasons!"

"No, you loved me! You were supposed to stay loyal and-"

"And what? Wait a century for you to come back? I moved on!"

"Then it's your own damn fault, because I'm the best thing that ever happened to you!" Poland turned and ran from the room in tears. Lithuania sat back in his seat, stewing. Germany cleared his throat.

"We'll try again some other time..."

"Yeah. Sure." Lithuania replied.

**Basically, an overview of recent Polish-Lithuanian relations. Lots of people forget that they heavily dislike each other nowadays. Basically, the whole snafu is over official documents; Poland lets Lithuanians keep their names in their original language, whereas Lithuania makes Poles Lithuanianize them. No, that is not a real word. Anyways, here are the events referenced:**

**1. Poland is set to take over regulating Baltic airspace soon. It's a job everyone takes turns at.**

**2. Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth; many Poles see it as them being heroes to Lithuania. Many Lithuanians see it as crushing their old culture (which is somewhat true; very little Lithuanian folklore survived).  
**

**3. Poland tried to take possession of Vilnius after WWI. Cue Polish-Lithuanian war (followed by the Soviet-Polish war).**

4. Lithuanians rather infamously turned in as well as executed Polish soldiers fleeing defeated Poland, during WWII.

5. I think we all remember the partitions.  


**Anyways, there's all sorts of fun stuff I didn't add in here. Like how Lithuania probably felt abandoned, and had to tough it out with Russia for so long, and how he feels tiny and weak and jealous of Poland...etc, etc. Lithuania just wants to be his own country so badly. Anyways, hope I got everything right. It's been so long...OTL  
**


End file.
